


I Spy a Reunion

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, POV Stiles, Reunions, School Reunion, Spy Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: In high school Stiles wanted a job he could brag about, too bad he can't brag about his job now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a drabble for the prompt “It’s been 10 years how do you still look so good?”
> 
> As you can tell it's a little longer than a drabble.

High school reunions are suppose to be an event where kids who were awkward in high school get to show off how successful they are. Stiles had spent most of high school looking forward to the fact that he would eventually be successful and he could rub it in everyone’s face.

He had gone off to school in D.C., gotten recruited by the the FBI and the CIA, and eventually joined up with the CIA. He spent the ages of 22 to 26 working undercover ops over seas. 

It wasn’t a job he could brag about though. Most of his work was top secret, need to know only. 

His dad thought he was working for a bank that had him stationed in England. It was a great job, he loved it even if he did miss his dad. 

When he was 27 he was involved in a hostage situation in Tunisia. When he got out the CIA decided that he could stay stateside for awhile. He was excited until he realized that meant he would be able to go to his high school reunion. 

“Come on Stiles, you haven’t been home in years,” Scott said, “Not since my wedding.”

“I know buddy,” Stiles said, running a hand over his face as he tried to think of an excuse, “But we have a huge uh, thing at work. I can’t get out of the office.”

“Stiles come on!” Scott whined, “I heard that Derek Hale will be at the reunion.”

“Hard pass,” Stiles said, looking over his shoulder. It was habit at this point, making sure he had every exit covered. 

“Don’t you want to meet your goddaughter,” Scott said, pulling out the big guns to get Stiles back to Beacon Hills.

“Fine,” Stiles said after a moment, “I mean I have to clear it with my boss, but yeah fine.”

He could hear the smile in Scott’s voice, “Awesome! I’ll tell your dad.”

Stiles rolled his eyes as he hung up his phone and put it into his pocket. He knew he wouldn’t have to clear it with his boss, he ran his own team now and they were at HQ barring any national security emergency. 

And that’s how Stiles found himself in the Beacon Hill’s gym, wearing his best suit and holding a beer without drinking it. Scott was across the gym catching up with Isaac and Allison, Lydia and Jackson had disappeared, probably to hook up in Coach’s office, and Stiles was in the corner so he had a view of every exit.

“Standing in the corner judging everyone, some things never change,” A voice said, surprising Stiles but he didn’t show it, he was a secret fucking agent.

Stiles turned to see Derek Hale standing there in all of his glory. He looked good, no actually, he looked great. He looked amazing. He had filled out a little more, his facial hair was perfectly groomed stubble, he looked like he was the secret agent, not Stiles. 

“It’s been 10 years how do you still look so good?” Stiles blurted out. 

Derek laughed, “I was about to say the same thing to you. You look every inch the... investment banker that you are.”

“Right, banker,” Stiles said, feeling a little sad about his job for the first time. He hadn’t dated anyone since he joined up, lying was just too much work for him. 

“I’m a banker too,” Derek said, stepping a little closer to Stiles, “Different bank, but same job.”

Stiles looked at Derek, “What bank?”

"NSA,” Derek whispered into Derek’s ear, so low that no one would have been able to pick up what had been said, not even if they had one of them wire, “But I’ve been recruited by your bank.”

“Huh,” Stiles said, “How’d you know I’m a banker.”

“You don’t think you’re bank managed that transaction in Tunisia alone did you,” Derek asked, still in Stiles space, “I heard your account was compromised and I couldn’t let me high school crush have a failed transaction before I told him how I felt.”

“That was over a year ago,” Stiles said, “You’re in D.C.?”

“Finally got transferred to the home office,” Derek told him, “And your company really is recruiting me.”

“Wait, did you just say you had a crush on me in high school?” Stiles asked, talking a little louder now that the conversation wasn’t a potential national security threat. 

“I figured that was obvious,” Derek said with a laugh, “I wasn’t exactly subtle.”

“I had no idea,” Stiles said, resting his head against the wall, “Clearly you were made for, uh, banking.”

“I was made for more than just that,” Derek said, voice low, “Maybe I can show you sometime.”

“Are you, are you putting the moves on me?” Stiles asked with a smirk.

“I’d regret it if I didn’t,” Derek whispered, putting a hand on Stiles’ cheek. 

“And you really are a banker?” Stiles asked, knowing he’d hate himself if Derek wasn’t what he said he was and he hadn’t bothered asking. 

Derek pulled out a badge and ID for Stiles to look at, “Glad you asked.”

“Want to pull something else out Hale?” Stiles asked, feeling a little bold. He had no idea if he’d ever get the chance again. 

“Not here,” Derek said, but he made no move to go. Instead he pushed Stiles against the wall and kissed him. It was a rough kiss, the kind that Stiles had always imagined getting from a tall, dark, and handsome man. He had just never thought it would be Derek. “I always wanted to do that.”

“What kiss me or make out with me in the high school gym,” Stiles asked, resting his forehead against Derek’s.

“Both.”

“Well we can do a lot more if we get out of here, you’re the only one I care to catch up with,” Stiles said and Derek smiled.

“Yeah okay, but not running off in the night, I know you banker types,” Derek said with a wink.

“I expect to see you in D.C.,” Stiles told him as they walked out. He ignored the look Scott gave him as they walked, “Often.”

“You’ll be lucky to get rid of me,” Derek said, letting Stiles push him up against the cool wall outside the gym, “Never will if you keep doing that.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Stiles said into Derek’s mouth, still not believing he was kissing Derek Hale, but damn did it feel good. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com)


End file.
